After School Book Club
by pokey jr
Summary: Kakashi fills in as a substitute teacher for Iruka's class one day, and catches Hinata with some illicit reading material. The best type of detention ensues.  PWP; strong M rating for strong language and sexual content.


"After School Book Club"

DISCLAIMER: I am not affiliated with, part of, working for, or in any way connected with Kishimoto Masashi, VIZ, or Shonen Jump, or any other people or organizations that own the Naruto franchise. No harm or infringement is intended by writing this fanfiction, on either the creator or corporations. I'm not making any money!

_A/N: A while ago I got a little bored during a calculus lecture and wrote this… there are a few H/K pwp's, but not nearly enough!_

_

* * *

_

"All right, settle down." The substitute teacher ambled into the room twenty minutes late.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto jumped up and yelled, pointing his finger unnecessarily. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata snuck a glance at her former crush. He was dense, but so cute! Although, she had to admit, a few years gone had weakened the attraction. He wasn't the only one she could think of anymore. Lucky for her, a more mature object of desire had come along recently.

Kakashi leaned casually against the desk, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Hinata was sure that she wasn't the only one who noticed how the material of his pants bunched up around his crotch… in a good, rather suggestive way. This would be an interesting lesson.

"I'm here as your substitute teacher. Iruka-sensei couldn't make it at the last minute, so I offered to fill in."

"I've got something else he can fill in," Hinata heard Ino whisper to Tenten. Obviously, neither realized how good Kakashi's hearing was.

"What's that?" He asked, looking over at them. "Was there a question over here?"

"No!" Ino shook her head, giggling uncontrollably. Kakashi looked mildly frightened.

"Well, if there's nothing else, let's get on with the lecture. Today we'll cover section 14.3 and 14.4 in your textbooks…" The topic was using partial derivatives in field tactics calculations—stuff no active ninja would ever find useful.

Hinata zoned out. He had a very nice voice—not too deep, but not high and grating either. Just Perfect, like she imagined Ronaldo's would sound. A lot of her time in this class was spent daydreaming about rugged, dashing Ronaldo, the hero of her favorite romance novel, Rugged Ecstasy. He was a time-traveling Scotsman looking for love in all the wrong places. His partner Imelda was a transgender Elvis impersonator who couldn't keep her mouth shut. (They fight crime!) Hinata giggled without thinking about where she was.

"Miss Hyuuga? Is there something funny about implicit differentiation?"

"N-no, sensei."

The look he gave her was very stern, and this was enough to keep her attention focused for about five minutes. Then she stealthily opened the book under her desk, and began reading again.

Ten more minutes passed, Hinata engrossed in the book, and oblivious to the worksheet Kakashi handed out. Finally, a disapproving 'ahem' came from over her shoulder, and she snapped the book shut guiltily.

"I was… um… just getting started?" Most of the class had noticed what was going on, and kept looking over furtively to see what Kakashi would do. He was unpredictable, for the most part, and most students in the room had never had a class with him before.

He held out his hand and nodded at the book. Hinata gave it to him, making sure the cover was face-down. She could never remember feeling this amount of dread before. Still, she watched his face—his eye, rather- as he glanced at the cover. Was that a hint of a smile? No, it was impossible to tell. His attention excited and frightened her at the same time.

"Detention, Miss Hyuuga. Stay after class today." Detention. Her stomach fluttered at the idea. Her mind flooded with images of him bending her over his knee, or over the desk… and of him, shirt gaping open at the neck, his toned chest exposed, all sweat and sex and man… Hinata clasped her hands tightly in her lap and kept her head down.

The rest of the class turned back to their papers quickly as the teacher made his way back to the front of the room. He looked dangerous now, and no one wanted to get on his bad side.

Hinata stared down at her paper, face burning. Today sucked.

* * *

After the rest of the class had left, Hinata approached Kakashi. At least maybe he would give her book back? But she was too nervous to ask.

He motioned for her to follow him, and they left the classroom, eventually ending up at an office—his office.

She asked why, out of curiosity.

"Sometimes I guest lecture," was his short reply as he jiggled the key in the lock. Once inside, he closed the door behind them, and took up his familiar position leaning against the desk. Sitting in a chair rather closer this time, Hinata found it difficult to divert her attention from his accentuated package.

"So…" he said, pulling her book from his back pocket. Hinata tried to shrink further into her chair as Kakashi turned the book over and read the cover.

"Rugged Ecstasy…" He mused. "…how do you like it?"

Hinata's mouth dropped open, and she suspected she looked like a fish. But—but…! Her mind spluttered. He wasn't supposed to ask that kind of question! He was supposed to reprimand her severely, and then send her on her way. But he was having none of that, apparently.

"I thought Ronaldo was a good main character," he continued. "But the ending was a little rushed."

"I… haven't finished it." Her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

Kakashi nodded once and set the book aside. "Now, as to the matter of your punishment…"

Hinata lowered her eyes and shrank further into the uncomfortable plastic chair, banishing thoughts of all sorts of punishments she'd _like_ him to give her. He'd probably have her washing the chalkboards or something. How could she tell him that she wouldn't mind getting down on her knees for him instead?

"I'll have to report this to Iruka."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

"And I suppose I should have you do something productive—but I shouldn't be too harsh. I could never pay attention in class either. There was always something more interesting going on."

"I-I'm sorry for not paying attention." She finally found her voice, however quiet it was. "I know these lessons are important." He fixed her with a look that seemed almost approving. Had she said something he liked? For reasons she couldn't understand, she continued talking. Maybe he emitted some irresistible masculine pheromone that made women into babbling fools. Or maybe it was just her.

"And… w-well, Iruka-sensei never caught me reading in class."

Kakashi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Is that a confession?"

Hinata found herself momentarily distracted by his biceps, and so didn't answer "no" as quickly as she should have.

"Hmm." He grumbled. "Well, to start, you need to complete this worksheet."

At his instruction, she moved her chair closer to his desk, while he sat on the other side. They sat together in silence for a little while, Hinata working out problems on the sheet, and Kakashi reading what Hinata recognized as the second installment of Icha Icha Paradise. Good books, in her opinion, but a little overhyped.

The worksheet was easier than she expected, but completing it was hard when half her mind was preoccupied with imagining what the man two feet away from her would look like when he orgasmed.

"Having trouble?" His voice jolted her out of her reverie, and she realized she'd been staring at his chest for about a minute.

"Uh… n-no," she choked, stumbling over words in embarrassment. "I'm almost finished."

Finally, she finished the last problem and laid her pencil down. She was sure she had made some mistakes. Though usually meticulous about getting every problem right, she had been distracted by non-mathematical thoughts about the stand-in teacher. Who would give a fuck about the chain rule when the notoriously hot and kinky copy-nin was overseeing their detention? She had heard the rumors; young women around the village testified to his prowess, and named only Genma to be more perverted. She stared at the silver hair for a while, taking in the sight of him without being worried that he was also looking at her. Absorbed in his book, he didn't notice her wide-eyed perusal of him until she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Are you done now?"

"Y-yes."

He pulled her paper towards him and flipped it around to check her answers. He slid the sheet back to her. "Look at number five again. Think about what happens when integrating with polar coordinates."

She saw the mistake immediately, and wished she could tell him that it wasn't because she was stupid, it was because the thought of him pushing her up against a wall was much more interesting than calculus.

"So…" He seemed to have no intention of letting her leave, though she had completed the worksheet.

"Sensei?"

"I'm just thinking about how to complete your punishment."

'But-!' She wanted to protest. Instead, she bit her lower lip and looked down at her knees, missing the flash in Kakashi's eye.

"After all, you just completed what you were supposed to do in class, but that doesn't account for the inappropriate material in your possession."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" She really wanted that book back, but at the same time hoped he would bend her over the desk. Maybe there was a way to do both. "Because I-" she summoned the courage to say what came next "—I really don't want this detention on my record. Please, I'll do anything." She could feel herself blushing—that could work to her advantage. The part of her mind that wasn't clouded with lust wondered how she could be so devious.

Kakashi crossed his arms. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "Get up." She obeyed, her heart racing. "Come here." He motioned. She felt the flutters of anticipation, but at the same time, could hardly believe what she was doing, that he was going along with it. His single syllable instructions directed her so that she was leaning over the desk, hands on the edge to brace herself.

"Do you know why I read romance novels, Miss Hyuuga?" He yanked her pants down roughly, and didn't wait for her to answer. "Romance doesn't exist in the real world." Leaning over, he placed his hand next to hers, and placed the book in front of her. "Read it."

Hinata had believed in romance up until now. "Where should I start?"

From behind her, he snaked a hand down underneath the front of her panties, trailed his fingers lightly through her curls. "Anywhere you want." Mask still on, he nuzzled the side of her neck, the soft spikes of his hair brushing her cheek. And his other hand… she moaned as his finger circled her clit. There was no way she could read while he was doing that.

"…please… I can't," she begged.

He slowly pushed a single finger into her, and simultaneously pressed his hips up against her. "Should I stop?"

"No."

He groaned. "Good… ngh… you're so wet…"Another roll of his hips told her just how aroused he was.

Hinata quickly found a passage she had liked from one of the early chapters.

'Ronaldo had—ah!—' Kakashi worked another finger into her '—time traveled right into a lady's bedchamber, her most intimate sanctuary. And now he—" She broke off again as her teacher tugged her underwear down. He nudged her legs further apart so it didn't fall to her ankles.

'…now he was under her… ahh… her spell…' A puff of air had hit her wet, sensitized flesh. Kakashi guided her to lean further over the desk, and removed his fingers from her slick center. Then, something larger replaced them, the blunt, thick tip of his erection.

With one deep thrust, he entered her. Any effort of reading from the novel was abandoned. She moaned helplessly at the sense of fullness.

"Keep reading," he whispered, his voice pure compelling sex.

"But… I c-can't… concentrate…" She wished she could see his face, his body, any part of him. His cock felt wonderful and thick inside her, and the way he dominated her, he had to have wide shoulders.

"Then just read from the worksheet." He pulled it in front of her. "That's easier, right?" His hand had worked its way back down her body to tease her swollen clit.

"Explain how to evaluate this integral." He pulled out of her slowly till just the head of his cock was still in her, then slammed forward again. She gasped as the motion sent another hot, tingling shock through her.

"…umm…" Okay, this one was easy—or it would have been. She wasn't used to doing math bent over a desk with someone taking her from behind. Probably no one was.

"F-first you find the—ah!—antiderivative of the integrand… 3x cubed…"

He fucked her to the rhythm of her own voice, speeding up when she did, and withholding stimulation when she stopped.

"…and then you evaluate from zero to three, which gives… nnn… twenty four."

"Not quite. Try again." Something he did with his hips pushed her over the edge. Her inner muscles contracted uncontrollably as sweet, blazing pleasure rushed through her. A second later her stiffened inside her and let out a harsh moan. They stayed in the same position for a minute, trying to catch their breath. Kakashi had pulled out of her and handed her a tissue from the box on the desk. For a second, she looked at it, baffled as to what she was to do with it, and then realized it was for the wet mess between her legs. After she had cleaned up and redressed, she handed the now-crumpled worksheet to her teacher.

"S-sorry." Her shyness easily returned, but she noted that he seemed to like it.

"That's all right. I won't make you redo it—extenuating circumstances."

Hinata blushed further, but allowed him to see her smile. "Thank you."

He walked her home, and they talked of romance novels, the subject of the day's lesson completely forgotten.


End file.
